SpongeBob and Friends: CHRONICLES
by awesomejack190
Summary: This story About few years after Nicktoons Unite series. SpongeBob and his little brother meets new Friends and old ones and they are going to have the most epic sagas.


At a nomeal day at the bikini bottom Spongebob and his little brother named little spongebob was outside in the backyard training.

Spongebob: Wow little sponge you relley closet to be like me someday.

little Sponebob: Think you big brother.

A sense that Spongebob fells.

Spongebob: little spongebob did you feel that?

little spongebob: yeah is some ki that is big.

Then both brothers goy dress and spongebob is wearing a outfit that very simiar to Ryu from Street the two use the muitverse device that was giveing from jimmy Neutron. Then Spongebob says.

Spongebob: I sense A princess at some high school called Canterlot high.

little Spongebob: Really thats sound cool.

The two went in the poral and they arived at at the the school.

Spongebob: Wow this is pretty cool... huh is that... jimmy!

Jimmy: Spongebob? Oh my god is you.

Spongebob and Jimmy are happy back together.

Spongebob: wow jimmy neutron you grow up. Hey why are you wearing a dark blue vest and fingerless gloves?

Jimmy: I have a chane of syle. why are you wearing a ryu oftfit?

Spongebob: well... is a long story. oh! how you meet my little brother?

jimmy: no. but have you met my brother.

little spongebob and little jimmy look at each other.

Little spongebob: hi

Iittle jimmy: hi

Then Danny Frenton,his little brother, Timmy Turner and his little brother came out of the portal.

Danny: can we join the time with you four?

spongebob,jimmy and their brothers looked.

spongebob and jimmy: Danny and Timmy!

Timmy: Hey guys waz up?

Jimmy: nonething much. Hey you guys meet my brother

Danny: me too?

Spongebob: go on bro go say hi.

Timmy: you to bro

Little timmy: hi my name is little timmy Turnur

Little spongebob: little Spongebob

Little jimmy: little jimmy nice to meet you.

Little danny: m...My name is little Danny...

Little danny runs back to danny

Danny:(langes) he is very shy

Inner danny: (wow your bro is very shy especially around Girls!)

danny:(I Know)

Then a athore poral.

It was mario and luigi came out the poral with baby mario and baby luigi

Jimmy: who are you two?

Mario: I mario

Luigi: I Luigi

Mario and Luigi: And we are the Mario Brothers

Timmy: Awesome

Jimmy: Hey I play your Games. But why are you two here?

Mario: We here because of Bacon.

Luigi: Exuse my Brorther he...(whipers) a idiot

Mario: Luigi look is a state.

Luigi:(gunet)

Baby mario and Baby Luigi walk up to little spongebob and the kids.

Baby mario: Hi I baby mario and this is my brother baby luigi.

Baby luigi: Hello

the kids: Hi

Danny: Why are two wear nomel shirt and panrts inseted of jumpman othets?

Luigi: oh well...we just like wear theres

Danny: cool (turns to timmy) hey timmy how old are you?

Timmy: Well I wear a pink seawter and pink Shirt and I am 16 year old I am in high school. Well I sill lookink for a high school.

Danny: cool. I change my shirt now I wear a gray shirt. I gave a white shirt with a red collar and sleeves and a circle in the middle, light blue jeans and red and white shoes to my bro.

Timmy he look like you alot

Danny: he is.

Jimmy: my too

Spongebob: my too

A other potel come out is Goku and the z-fighters

Goku: Hey

Spongebob: who are you?

Goku: I son goku and this is my two sons. The tall one is Gohan.

Gohan: hey I gohan

Goku: and the small one is goten.

Goten: I son goten

Goku: and this is all my friends. That one is vegeta.

Vegeta: Hmph... I am the pride of all saiyans.

Jimmy: he is?

Goku: Yeah. And His son is trunks.

Trunks: Hey and I am just a kid

Goku: this is picclo he is a...

Piccolo: (cuts goku off) Goku! You don't need to tell them that. (turns to spongebob and the others) my name is piccolo and I was goku old rival.

Spongebob and the others:ooook.

Goku: ok moveing on and the last one is tien.

Tien: nice to meet you guys

Goten and trunks walk up to little spongebob and the kids.

Goten: hi goten and this is my friend Trunks.

the kids: hi nice to meet you.

goku looks behold danny.

Goku: hey danny there is a other you!

Danny: that right little danny this is goku. He is very shy

Goku walks up to little danny.

Goku: Hey I goku.

Little danny: (neverly) D...Danny. Little Danny fenton. And I very shy.

Goku: Awww... I know how you feel. You are a Freshman age. you are experience girls are you?

Danny: He is.

Then a final porat apport and come out is Naruto and Sasuke.

Naruto: soo this is the place were the priness is.

Sasuke: Is just a high school naruto.

Timmy: who are you two?

Naruto: I Naruto Uzumaki And this is my best friend Sasuke Uchiha

Sasuke: Nice to meet you guys

Vegeta: I starting to like this Uchiha kid.

Goku: ok everyone we are know that a princess is in this school called Canterlot High lets team up to search for her lets go.

The team walks to the school and see a boy walking the dog.

Piccolo:Yeeeah I dont think that is the

Goku:(cuts off piccolo) the two sponges and the green thing are mascots.

the boy walks away

The team walks in the school and they silp up goku is with luigi

Goku: Wow this school is awesome

Luigi: Yeah it is (Bumps into Fluttershy)

Fluttershy: I so sorry

Luigi: Thats ok(takes Fluttershy and the two of them look at each other and blush) You like very Beautiful.

Fluttershy: Thank you whats your name?

Luigi: Luigi

Goku: And I goku

Fluttershy:(very shy) Is... Fluttershy

Goku: That is a pretty name. Do you see a dragon ball?

Fluttershy: Dragon's what?!

Goku: Oh never mind

Fluttershy: Ok I better get to class

Goku and luigi: Ok see ya

Fluttershy: Oh one more thing be careful about Sunset Shimmer she can ruining your life

Goku: Ok thanks

Goku and luigi runs off

Goku: Wow that girl is really nice

Luigi: Yeah(Blushs)

Goku: OOO Luigi you have a Thing with her

Luigi: no I don't

Goku: Heh heh heh will we better find this Princess. In the next Episode.


End file.
